


Attack of the Cookie Monsters

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [80]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, comic format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are cookie monsters.  They attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Cookie Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
THE END


End file.
